Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to sending notifications to customers. In particular, examples of the present invention relate to an approach for transmitting messages to customers who are at a retail store based on their location within the store.
Background
Many stores sell a considerable number of items. Modern supermarkets or super centers sell a significant variety of items, including groceries, home goods, automotive goods, sporting goods, etc. As consumer electronic technology progresses and is widely adopted, customers and store increasingly desire a more interactive shopping experience. Customers desire to use their electronic devices as part of a retail shopping experience. A wide variety in customer adopted technology and an increasing number of types of items sold in a retail store makes it increasingly more difficult to provide meaningful communications with a customer.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.